Mamoru
by GoblinQueen18
Summary: Anubis notices a young man who is a friend of the Pharaoh's vessel and feels a kinship with the abandoned and abused Joey Wheeler. When Joey's life is cut shorter than Anubis was prepared, he gives the boy a second chance. Joey's life is spared, but his form is changed to his canine refection, a golden wolf! Seto Kaiba is shocked when a huge stray dog leaps to his defense
1. Chapter 1

Mamoru (Protect)

A Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic.

Summary: Anubis notices a young man who is a friend of the Pharaoh's vessel and feels a kinship with the abandoned and abused Joey Wheeler. When Joey's life is cut shorter than Anubis was prepared, he gives the boy a second chance. Joey's life is spared, but his form is changed to his canine refection, a golden wolf! Seto Kaiba is shocked when a huge stray dog leaps to his defense when hired assassins attack him. Will the young CEO take in the beast as a guard dog and could he find a faithful companion in him amongst the dishonest power-seekers he surrounds himself with? Can Joey accept the care from one he called his enemy long enough to get to know the real Kaiba behind the masks?

A/N: My first Yu-gi-oh fanfic and I'm trying a different plot style than I'm used to. I would love comments and reviews about where you'd like to story to go. Constructive criticism is welcomed (please no flames). I've been wanting to try a Puppyshipping story for ages but I could never settle on a plotline. Well, here goes! Oh and I own nothing and make no profit off this story.

Normal speaking

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1

Joey sat stunned in the dark alley starring down at the pile of clothes that just moments ago he was wearing, his duel monsters deck pouch slightly peeking out from the pocket of his jeans. He couldn't quite say he was naked since his entire body was covered in fur and if that wasn't enough, the dog ears, tail, muzzle, and enormous clawed paws of his new quadrupedal form were enough to official freak him out! How the hell did all of this happen?

 **Flashback**

'Man, work was brutal tonight,' thought Joey as he stumbled down the street towards his father's apartment. The restaurant he worked at in the evening was packed and he had been running nonstop for seven hours straight. He was ready for a shower and a few hours of sleep before he had to be up early for his paper run before his third job as a janitor in a publishing building. The hours were rough, but the amount of money he was putting away for when he turned eighteen was growing, slowly but surely. He even got a lot of tips tonight for his charm and friendliness. He was saving up for when he was legally an adult and could leave his father's 'tender' care. The man spent practically any money he earned from his job at the factory on rent and booze, and the rest went to call girls Joey's age whenever he got lonely, the sick bastard! 'But soon, I can just wash my hands of the jerk. I'll be an adult and can leave and he'll have to take care of himself from then on' Joey told himself. Just a few more months, he'll be eighteen, graduate from high school with his buddies, maybe even take some college classes to get a better paying job!

Joey started whistling with a new bounce in his step from contemplating his bright future, when a large, unpleasantly familiar shadow staggered into his path. Memories of the Battle City Tournament came forward, particularly those of a creepy nameless Rare Hunter who took his Red Eyes Black Dragon which was only retrieved after Yugi beat him. The last he saw of the creep, he was laying on the pavement after his double-creepy boss, Marik had messed up his head. Now here he was, and he looked pissed.

"Oh, little Jo~ey? Where are you? Oh there you are! I have a little surprise for you!" rasped the creepy hunter reaching into his dirty, torn coat and pulling out a gun. Joey took one look at the weapon and his flight instincts kicked in as he dashed down a side alley. First, get out of the line of fire from that deadly gun and second, get to a populated area where hopeful there will be a police officer with a side arm to stop the psycho. Behind him, Joey could hear the hunter chasing him. His heart skipped a beat when he ducked around a corner as he heard the gun fire, missing him by mere inches and embedding in the opposite wall. Fear gave wings to Joey's feet as he fled down the tiny avenues between buildings, looking for a way to safety. Hearing the insane laughter behind him, Joey turned another corner only to come to a dead end. There was nowhere left the run or hide. Joey felt his heart go cold in terror as he turned in time to see the hunter lift the gun with a sadistic, twisted grin. He closed his eyes, his sister Serenity's face appeared and he prayed, _please someone, anyone, I don't want to die, not like this, after everything I've been through_ , he heard the gun fire once again, felt a terrible burning in his chest, and knew no more.

The hunter stood over the boy and began laughing in glee, before a bright light shown behind him. A pack of glowing jackals emerged and tackled him across the alley and began ripping the screaming man apart until it was impossible to recognize the corpse and his blood puddled in the filth. Done with their task, the jackals trotted back to the enormous feet of their giant, jackal headed master.

Anubis stood shining in the darkness of the alley and surveyed the sight before him. The young man whom he had taken notice of in his observation of the Pharaoh's vessel lay dead far before his time. Joey Wheeler had a past similar to his own, abandoned by his mother and mistreated by his father, he still rose from the darkness in his life, clawing his way to success and the fulfilment of his dreams. Now he lay broken, robbed of his future by the hands of a servant of darkness. Anubis himself had been lucky enough to have been found by Isis who had raised him with love as her own son and he had become a powerful being. Fate had dealt him a second chance, now as the god of the lost, he would give Joey Wheeler a second chance.

Kneeling down next to the young man and placing a hand over his brow, a golden glow emanated from the boy's body and his skin became transparent, his clothing falling through him to the ground. The boy's luminous form began to change, morphing and growing. Because the boys first body had died from damage sustained, a new body must be created with his essence and memories. This new form would not be the same as before, but perhaps Joey may find greater happiness if the one Anubis had chosen would take up his role as Joey's new future.

As the glow dissipated, Anubis looked down and smiled at the sight before him, pleased with his work. In place of the blonde haired youth lay a massive wolf dog with golden fur. With a broad chest, strong legs, vicious fangs and claws, and a truly gorgeous soft golden fur coat, he was a fine specimen of the canine breeds. On his brow gleamed an ankh for a moment more before fading away, but Anubis' mark was still there for all spirits to see. The jackal headed god stood and faded away as if he had never been.

Only a few moments passed before the wolf dog began stirring. Joey lay still trying to remember what had happened. He was on his way home and he was tired, then that creep from Battle City had shown up, chased him, and…

Joey yelped and shot to his four feet and looked around for that wacko with a gun and… wait. Four feet? He looked down at himself and yelped again. He was a dog! His clothes were laid out beneath him and his socks were still inside his laced shoes as if he had simply turned to dust. Joey sat on his hind quarters beside his clothes trying to understand. He had been shot, he had felt the pain of the bullet entering his chest, but now there was no hole, no bullet, but he _was_ a _dog_! He huffed in frustration.

'Life sucks. All my plans: gone. My future: gone. Serenity: she won't recognize me, and when I don't come to see her anymore, she'll think I abandoned her!' With a flood of despair, Joey lifted his muzzle and let out a forlorn howl, mourning the end of his life and fearing his new future. A shinning tear fell from his amber eyes, but with a shake of his shaggy head, Joey got to (all four of) his feet, and looked around. The dead end alleyway hadn't changed much except a bloody mess in a corner that Joey had a funny feeling may be the creep who shot him, though the mangled corpse looked like it had been ravaged by wild dogs. Guess fate was a bitch for him too. Joey looked sadly at the pouch protecting his beloved duel monsters deck and didn't want to just leave it lying around like trash, but dogs can't play duel monsters. Opposable thumbs are kinda a requirement it seemed. Joey wished he could get the cards to Yugi if for no other reason than to return the Time Wizard his pal had given him.

Deciding that he would take the deck to the Mouto Game shop and leave it in the mailbox slot, Joey delicately picked up the pouches strings in his teeth and started off towards Yugi's side of town.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal Speak

'Joey's Thoughts'

 _Seto's Thoughts_

Three weeks later…

 _Well that was a complete waste of my valuable time_ thought Seto Kaiba. He walked down the back steps of the building he had just left, to a group of three of his guards there to escort him back to his limo. It was tedious, but with so many of his former employees having monumental grudges against him for ruining their lives (and really, they had it coming for attempting to betray him), the CEO of Kaiba Corp would not take any unnecessary risks. The building he just left was owned by a shareholder of his company, and the pompous fool thought he could attempt to blackmail and threaten him for more power. Well after he was done ripping the sleazy, fat idiot a new one to the point of sniveling grotesquely, Seto had made a single phone call and had taken back the idiots shareholdings. The man was ruined, finished, but he should have known better than to try to use threatening Mokuba as a tactic to control him. Really, did they learn nothing from his dealings with Maximillian Pegasus?

The limo was a few back alleys away since Seto had not wanted to be seen entering some low rank shareholder's business. The guards formed a triangle around him and they began their way through the alleys. The shadows had grown dark in the faint evening light.

The first sign that something was terribly wrong was a grunt from his guard behind him as he fell to the ground motionless. The other guard reached for his gun, but was too slow and was knocked out just like the other one. The remaining guard shoved Seto behind him to meet their assailants.

"Sir, run! Get to the car!", shouted the guard as he was grabbed by several of the shadowy figures. Seto took off down the alley way, fleeing through the veritable labyrinth. More shadowy figures appeared ahead of him blocking him from reaching the limo and Seto darted down a side passage. A few minutes later, he listened for sounds of pursuit, but all was silent. He crouched hidden behind a dumpster and attempted to get his breath back.

Suddenly he froze when he heard a loud angry growling behind him. Turning Seto saw not one, but five large wild dogs in a pack pinning him against the wall. One looked like a Rottweiler and another was a huge Pit Bull, but all looked dangerous barring large yellowing fangs dripping with saliva and foam. One or two of them Seto thought he could handle, but if all of them attacked at once, he would be torn to shreds! _And Mokuba wants a dog_ Seto thought of his beloved brother ruefully.

All of a sudden the farthest dog yelped loudly and recoiled away from the new dog that had bounded in front of him. This strange dog was completely different to the others. It was bigger than all of them and looked like some sort of wolf breed except that it was a yellowish brown. It was also snarling and snapping at the other dogs loudly and ferociously, and put itself between Seto and the other dogs. The dog that had yelped upon seeing the new dog turned tail and ran. The last four took some convincing it seemed, but with a close snap at the Pit Bull, the dog pack whimpered and followed the first quickly.

The wolf dog snorted in satisfaction and glanced at Seto, seeming to size him up. The man stayed frozen against the wall having trouble accepting what had just happened. This enormous shaggy yellow dog had put itself between him a large pack of dogs who could have torn them both up, but the pack had fled before a single dog. Well he was there too, but there were five big dogs against a dog and a man. The odds were not in their favor, but somehow…

Joey stayed silent, waiting for Kaiba to make the first move. He wasn't sure what to expect when he heard the downtown stray pack cussing and threatening a human, but he never expected to see Seto Kaiba of all people! What was he even doing here in the filthy alleys of downtown Domino alone, and intruding on pack territory. He himself never merged with any pack because the wild beasts reminded him too much of his father, so he had stayed a loner. The Lone Wolf Joey jokingly called himself.

The other dogs didn't mess with him though. Week one for Joey as a dog, a pack alpha had attempted to beat Joey into joining his pack. Joey messed him and his beta up bigtime and after that apparently word got around that he was tough shit and all dogs left him alone. When he saw ol' Moneybags, he was surprisingly happy to see a familiar face and had leaped forward to protect the young CEO from the furious pack. The four dogs that had stuck around started cussing at him, but Joey didn't bother with cuss words, just simply told them exactly what kind of hurt he would put on them if they didn't high-tail it out of there, and thanks to his dangerous reputation on the streets, they knew he could back up his threats. Shortly after detailing exactly what he was going to do to their entrails, they cut and ran leaving him alone with Kaiba and wasn't that a cold splash of reality. Joey had saved Kaiba's ass! Of course he waited for the pretentious jerk to start mocking him and calling him "mutt" per usual.

He was surprised when the brunet man sank to his knees and gave a shuddering breath staring at the ground, attention far away. Joey sniffed the air and was stunned that Kaiba's scent reeked of fear and shock. Almost on instinct, the wolf dog approached the young man and nuzzled his hand comfortingly.

Seto flinched away, eyes focusing once again on the huge dog sitting beside him. The animal cocked his head to the side with a light sound as if to ask a question. The animal was filthy, but beneath the fur matted with grime Seto could tell the dog was impressive with broad shoulders, intelligent amber eyes and thick muscled legs, the dog was obviously bred for strength, possibly as a guard dog. How such a beast could come to be an ownerless stray was beyond him. The dog had yet to growl or snap at him so Seto reached out and pat the dog's head. The wolf dog made no attempt to bite him or move away, but simply watched him as Seto pet the dog's remarkably soft coat, even lowering his head to be scratched behind the ears.

'Oh right there! Oh that's perfect, yes oh!' Joey moaned blissfully as Kaiba scratched behind his ears where he had an itch and couldn't quite reach. 'Guess that's why dogs hang around humans so much. Fingernails are perfect for reaching all those hard-to-get spots.' An idea started to form in Joey's mind. If Kaiba thought he could be useful, maybe he would take Joey as his guard dog or something. He would be set for life! He'd be fed every day unlike now when he struggled to find disgusting food in the dumpsters and even a clean dog house would be preferable to a damp cardboard box to shelter him from the rain. Kaiba was so loaded even his dog houses would be like five-star hotels for a homeless stray. But how was he to convince Kaiba to take him home? He already saved his life, check, and now he sat quiet and still while the brunet scratched his ears (which was absolutely divine), check. Now what else? People liked dogs that were trained to follow commands, so if he followed whatever Kaiba told him to do, as much as it would sting his remaining scraps of pride, Kaiba would more likely take him home.

"What breed of dog are you? I've never seen one quite like you before," Seto muttered to himself. The dog sat at attention, watching him intently almost as if waiting for him to do something. _Mokuba always wanted a dog even back when we were at the orphanage, but I refuse to take back some untrained mutt. He may have received some training but how much?_ Seto stood and looked down at the dog. "Stand", he commanded.

'That's easy' thought Joey getting to his feet.

"Sit."

Joey sat.

"Lay down."

Joey laid his head on his paws.

"Play dead."

'Heh maybe I'll have some fun with him' thought Joey as he lay limp on his side, tongue lolling out slightly.

"Uh, dang, what now? Umm, get up?"

Joey didn't move. He didn't even breathe.

"Become alive? Stop?"

Joey remained motionless.

"Aww shit!"

Joey leaped to his feet mouth open in a wolfish smile, internally laughing hysterically at the joke he pulled.

Seto glared down at the cheeky canine but was impressed with its cleverness. So far he was pleased with the animal.

"Speak."

Joey barked loudly twice. His bark could be heard for several blocks and he was rather proud of it.

Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen which he deliberately dropped on the ground. The dog immediately picked it up in his teeth and held it up for Seto to take back. When he took back the pen, the young man rubbed the dogs head with a "Good boy." With the praise, the dog's long tail began wagging. Seto reached into the left breast pocket of his coat and pulled out his phone, pressing a single button and waiting.

"Big brother?," said Mokuba's voice from the speaker.

"Hey, did you still want a dog?" Seto asked teasingly.

There was a moment of silence before Mokuba's voice shrieked, "I'm Getting A Dog?! REALLY? Do Ya Mean It, Seto? When? What do I gotta do?"

Seto looked down at the dog with a smirk. "Speak."

Joey barked loudly twice again towards the phone.

"OH MY GOD! You Already Got One! When did this happen?"

"I actually approve of this one, little brother. Your big brother was almost eaten by a pack of wild dogs when a gold wolf leaped to my rescue. I'll bring him with me and you and I can discuss the rules for keeping him. Also he's filthy and is going to get a bath whether he wants one or not."

'A bath! Oh boy I can't wait to be clean! No worries, Kaiba. You won't get any resistance from this dirty dog' thought Joey with excitement.

"Absolutely! Whatever you say Seto! Just get here already! Bye!" chirped Mokuba before hanging up.

Seto chuckled lightly returning the phone to his pocket. "Come on boy", Seto called the dog as he walked back towards where the limo was parked.

Joey went to follow him, but a dark smell stopped him short and made him growl loudly. Kaiba stared at him wide-eyed, probably thinking Joey was growling at him, but out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a shadowy figure and remembered the attack on him and his guards. They must have heard Joey barking when he had been ordered to speak, and Seto smacked himself on the forehead. Joey moved between Kaiba and the figure and nudged the brunet back the other way. When Kaiba began running the other way, Joey ran ahead, nose in the air smelling for the safest path for his new owner. When Joey turned a corner, he turned his head to see if Kaiba was following him and he was. On they ran, the wolf dog in front with the young man close on his heels until the alleys ended and the limo was before them. The worried, but relieved driver ushered them into the vehicle's open door and the dog and man bounded in.

Seto breathed a sigh of relief as the car started moving, the dog panting at his feet on the floorboards. Once again the canine had saved his life by leading him to safety. He reached down and rubbed the dog's ears and murmured softly "Good Boy". Seto looked forwards to the driver, "Have you heard anything from my guards?"

"Yes sir. They are alright. They called me several minutes ago saying that you had been attacked and you were told to run, and when they came to, they called to find out if you had made it to the car. When I told them you had not, they were extremely worried and split up to search the alleys for you. Once you arrived I sent a message to them letting them know you were safe and for them to meet us at the mansion and report back to you." The driver responded.

Seto breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad the guards were safe. They were paid to protect him with their lives, but it was always horrible to have to call their loved ones and tell them that they will never return home. Some of his guards were married with children and one that had been with him during the attack was expecting a baby with his young wife in a few months. He was glad but confused. _Just who attacked us? I never saw more than shadows and they left my guards alive? What were they after?_

The brunet started as his phone buzzed in his pocket. 'Roland' was the caller ID and he pressed answer. "Kaiba."

"Sir, Master Mokuba is quite beside himself, yelling about a dog after he got off the phone with you. Is there something I should be made aware of?"

Seto mentally smacked himself on the forehead. "Sorry Roland. Yes, I am bringing home the dog that saved me from a pack of wild dogs and led me to safety from my attackers. I don't know where he came from, but he is well-trained and has honed protective instincts. I thought he might serve as a companion and added security for Mokuba… and he's always wanted a dog. Now that I'm thinking about it, get a veterinarian out to the mansion. I can't tell what breed this animal is and he probably needs some shots since he's been a stray. I wouldn't be surprised if he got worms and all manner of diseases from those other mutts. I want this dog healthy when hanging around my little brother and me."

Joey at his feet felt insulted. He didn't have worms… right? With the disgusting garbage he was forced to eat or starve and the beasts he kept company with, he may have picked up something that he just wasn't aware of. 'Better to be safe than sorry' he thought. The shots would suck, but being sick would suck even more.

Seto ended the call and looked back down at the dog that had turned his life on its head, starting to compile a list of supplies for his new pet: a soft pet bed, food and water bowls (perhaps engraved?), dog food and the good stuff ' _no pet of mine is going to eat cheap kibble'_ , a collar with a name tag and his name and address, and some dog toys but nothing that squeaks that will get annoying. Maybe I'll take Mokuba and the dog to a pet shop so Moki' can hand-pick his pet's things. Some tennis balls and a Frisbee wouldn't go amiss to keep the dog and his brother active and healthy. _I've been calling the dog 'the dog' all this time. He needs a name, but I'll let Mokuba name him, he probably has a list all ready for him._

While he was lost in thought, the limo pulled up to Kaiba Mansion and the multi-billionaire grinned when he saw his little brother practically vibrating in excitement on the stone steps. The wolf dog lifted his head up behind the window and Mokuba lost whatever remained of his patience and charged down the steps to meet the car. Upon seeing the boy, the dog's tail began waging vigorously and when the door opened, a blur of yellow dashed out of the car to meet the little boy. Mokuba laughed in delight as he threw his arms around the soft, shaggy neck and a wet tongue swiped his cheek. The dog's entire body was wriggling with the force of the furiously wagging tail. Seto chuckled at the enthusiasm of the two and got out of the car. He caught sight of Roland, the man who had taken care of him and his brother after their adoptive father, Gozaburo, had died leaving Kaiba Corp. to Seto. Being former yakuza, Roland could tell a good dog from a bad one, and judging by the approving nod of his head, he liked what he saw. Mokuba looked up him and laughed, "Bro, he's great! So soft and I'll bet he's even better after his bath. It's ready, so come on boy! Time to get clean!" Mokuba charged up the steps, the dog close on his heels, but at the top of the stairs, the yellow wolf stopped and looked back at Seto as if awaiting permission to enter the house. Seto walked up the stairs and through the door, calling "Come on boy." The dog actually wiped his paws on the door mat before entering and followed Mokuba down the foyer hall to a side bathroom with a large tub already filled with warm water and tons of sudsy bubbles.

Joey gave a happy yip and hopped right into the tub making some soapy water slosh out, but the tub had been too full to start with. Joey wriggled in joy, the warm water was perfect soaking away the grime of the alleys.

Mokuba took a large brush with thick soft bristles, poured liquid soap onto it and began scrubbing the dog's back and neck. Movement behind him made him turn and stare in surprise. His big brother had taken off his coat and was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, obviously intending to help him clean the dog. Seto almost never did stuff like this, always disappearing into his office to work some more when he returned home. But here he was, taking a soapy cloth and washing the dogs face and ears, careful not to get soap in his eyes and ears. Together they washed their new dog, getting soaked themselves and laughing at the antics of the dog who took great delight in snapping at large bubbles and allowed Mokuba to build up bubble hats and beards on him.

Outside the bathroom door, Roland discreetly took a picture of the two brothers having fun together, such a rare occurrence deserving photographic preservation of the moment.

Seto drained the dirty water and ran some more warm water, using the detachable showerhead to rinse the last of the soap and dirt from the canine. The wet dog jumped out of the tub onto the floor mat and stood patiently while the brothers, armed with thick towels, dried him thoroughly, making his fur stand out all over the place. Mokuba laughed joking that he looked like he had stuck a claw in a power outlet. Roland stuck his head into the cramped bathroom and said that the vet he had requested had arrived to check the dog.

They met the vet in the kitchen, where the marble countertop would serve as an examination table. The woman was in her mid-thirties and her short brown hair was pinned back from her face. A lab coat covered her blue scrubs, and she smiled at Seto and Mokuba. "Hello Kaibas. I'm Dr. Miko. And who do we have here?" she greeted them.

Mokuba immediately piped up, "He saved big brother's life from a pack of dogs!"

Dr. Miko smiled at the positively gorgeous golden colored wolf dog. "Well you're quite the protector aren't you? Hop up here and we'll take a look at you to make sure everything's alright," she said patting the counter top. The dog hopped right up and faced the pleasant woman. She pet him, discretely feeling his body to check for injuries, abnormalities, and body structure. Aside from being a little thin, he felt strong and unhurt. She checked his paws, mouth, eyes, and ears. His claws she cleaned with a scrapping tool removing the muddy clumps in the curves and trimmed them. His teeth and gums were healthy and his eyes were bright and friendly. His ears had dirt and some mites inside them, but she cleaned them out with a rinsing solution and wiping cloth. She had expected the dog to run away from the uncomfortable treatment of his ears, but he only whimpered a little and remained where he was letting her do whatever she wanted. "Where was the dog found?" she asked the elder Kaiba.

"In the alleys downtown. Why?"

"This is the best behaved dog I've ever met. He's a little on the thin side, but other than some dirty ears, he's clean. I'll take some blood to be tested and give him the first round of shots. Some food, rest, and he'll be good as new. He's beautiful, too."

"Can you tell what breed he is?" asked Seto.

"I can't be certain. He looks like a wolf, but I've never seen a wolf this bright gold color before. His eyes are softer too, like a Shepard or a Labrador. Maybe a cross with a Retriever or yellow Lab?" the vet shrugged. She made some notes on her clipboard and turned to Mokuba. "Have you named him yet?"

Mokuba frowned and looked at his amazing new dog. "I had a whole list of names I would name my pets if I ever got one, but none of them seem right somehow. After a moment though his eyes brightened and he looked up at his brother. "What do you think about Mamoru?"

Mamoru. _Protect._

Seto smiled. "Sounds perfect."

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dr. Miko gave Mamoru his shots ( _YEOUCH! Lady, be gentle!)_ and left promising to call when the blood tests came back. When a loud growling sound came from Mokuba's midsection, Seto chuckled, "Guess it's time for dinner."

Mamoru's ears perked up at the mention of getting real food at long last. He was starving and trying to recall when last he ate pulled a blank. They all made their way to the kitchen where Roland had sterilized the countertop after the examination and was preparing dinner. While Seto took a place at the dining table to read that morning's newspaper he hadn't had the luxury to read during the day, Mokuba took Mamoru into the kitchen on a mission to find dinner for the dog. After Mokuba had scavenged through all pantries, cabinets, and refrigerators, Roland took pity and took down a bowl and heaped unseasoned steak bits into it, adding it to the platter he would use to carry out the plates for his employers. Mokuba's and Seto's plates of steak, potatoes, and mixed vegetables Roland placed first and then set Mamoru's bowl on the wooden floor on Seto's right. Mamoru approached the bowl, drool visibly dripping from his mouth, but still he waited for Seto's approval to begin, looking up with large, pleading eye's that put Mokuba's own puppy-dog eye's look to shame.

"Go ahead, Mamoru. Eat," said Seto and the starving dog descended on the steak bits, taking one at a time and chewing with relish. Mokuba dug into his dinner with almost the same amount of enthusiasm as Mamoru, barely finished chewing his first bite before shoving in another. Seto ate far more slowly, taking his time to savor the seasonings Roland used on the steak and chewed his food well before swallowing. Out of habit, the CEO never ate much food, either too busy or so deep in a project that he would forget, and the result was his almost abnormally lean form. Once dinner was underway Seto looked across the table at his brother, "We need to get supplies for Mamoru tomorrow. You can make a list and send it with Roland…"

"No wait, I want to pick out his stuff with him. We can go to the Pet City. You are allowed to take your pet in with you and my friends at school get all their pet stuff there. Please Seto can we all go together? Please?" begged Mokuba also making use of his puppy-dog eyes.

Seto sighed, "Fine tomorrow is Saturday anyway."

"YAY!," Mokuba cheered before getting a cunning look on his face Seto really didn't like. "So since Mamoru has no bed and he's all clean…"

"No," said Seto immediately.

"But Seto!"

"No! The dog is not sleeping in your bed!"

*Later at Bed Time*

"Thanks for letting Mamoru sleep in my bed, Seto," said Mokuba as he snuggled down in his comforters. He looked at Mamoru and petted the bed space next to him.

Joey hopped up onto the soft bed and lay on his side facing the messy haired boy. 'His' messy haired boy. Full, clean, and warm, Joey was surprised at the amount of care and attention the Kaiba brothers were giving him. The elder Kaiba had really thrown him for a loop, first showing such raw fear in the alley, then displaying such care when personally washing him when he had maids and other paid people to do those things for him. His cold, proud mask seemed to fade away only when he was alone with Mokuba, never when any other human was in the room, and behind the mask was just a young man who cared, breathed, and worried just like everyone else. Seto Kaiba's worries were probably greater than any other teenager in the world though, running a multi-billion dollar company and trying to raise his little brother on his own. After dinner, Kaiba's phone had rung constantly, making him don his ice mask again and speaking just as chillingly to whoever the poor shmuck was on the other end. Mokuba was playing with Joey after dinner when at some point, the guards who were with Seto when he was attacked limped in bruised in both body and pride, fearing a pending sacking. However, Seto only conveyed his relief at their survival and to give them some time off to recover from their wounds. When asked, they could not describe their attackers any better than Seto could: shadows that moved almost too fast for the eye to catch. After they left for their homes, Seto had looked at the clock and announced that it was Mokuba's bedtime. The boy had not argued since the next day they were going to the pet store for Mamoru.

That night, Joey thought back to the night he was shot and became a dog. He had felt so lost and confused, and his first thought was to seek out his pal Yugi. However that thought didn't last long. While Yugi had always bailed him out of rough spots, lately the Mouto Game Shop hadn't had good business and Gramps was doing all he could to support Yugi, who was excited about his trip to Egypt, arranged by Malik's family, to research the origins of Duel Monsters and feel closer to his other half, Atem. After the adventure in the past and the final duel between Yugi and Atem, Yugi had been severely depressed after losing the other consciousness that had shared his mind, body, and friendships. Joey suspected that the two had become so close that to lose Atem had been like losing an arm to poor Yugi. Joey didn't want to put more pressure on his already stressed pal and his Gramps, and that included everyone else. Tea was already working hard to earn her way to America to study dance, and Tristan had been accepted into a college in another town. His friends had all gone their own ways and while they kept in touch to talk about their troubles and successes, turning into a dog was different. He would be putting a burden on his friends to take care of him and the thought turned Joey's stomach. He had the goal to leave his father and look after himself, so becoming a stray wasn't all that different. Except now, he had a new family! Broken and small, but warm and caring.

Mokuba stirred uneasily in his sleep so Joey nuzzled his hair comfortingly. His boy's arms tightened around his neck and fell quiet. Joey didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he awoke only once when Seto peeked in to check on them before going to his own bed.

Elsewhere in Domino city…

A man sat in a high-backed chair, chewing on a lit cigar in anger. Though he had not heard anyone enter, a low voice spoke behind him.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that the target evaded us…"

The man interrupted, "Yes, I am well aware that you failed to kill Kaiba. Explain to me why."

"The first two guards went down quite easily, but the third put up more of a fight, allowing the target to escape. The plans for the next attack will eliminate this problem."

"The problem was you could have killed the guards instead of knocking them out! Why didn't you!" the man snarled in contempt.

"We will only remove the target. You have promised us the price for one man's life, no more."

"Then do it properly this time. Kaiba is not your usual target: he keeps his jugular well armored. For him… you must aim for the heart."

"Understood."

Then the man in the chair was alone. He crushed his cigar in his hand and muttered angrily, "Kaiba, I hope you enjoyed tonight's sunset, because it's the last one you'll ever see!"

To be continued…

A/N: Thanks to those who favorited/followed/bothered to read! Please leave a review, constructive criticism is wonderful, and let me know if I missed something (grammar, a detail: I'm a bit OCD) or would like to see something happen to the characters. I will try to update at least every few days, but I suffer from relapses of Writer's Block so please be patient with me. Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Normal Speaking

'Joey's thoughts'

 _Seto's thoughts_

 _'Mokuba's thoughts'_

With the waxed twine lead around Mamoru's neck held firmly in Seto's hand, the Kaiba brothers walked into the Pet City. Mokuba looked around in excitement while Seto felt wore-out just looking at the fathers and mothers chasing their over-excited children around the store. A young employee wearing a blue polo shirt and faded jeans walked up to them. She couldn't be any older than Seto so about eighteen years then. "Hi! I'm Mandy. How may I help you?"

Seto smirked at her. She had no idea what she had signed herself into. Mokuba immediately started chattering "We just got Mamoru and he needs all new supplies. Where are your collars and leashes? Do you engrave dog tags and bowls?"

Mandy didn't get overwhelmed as Seto expected. She smiled and said "Why don't we get a cart, and we'll go down the aisles. Let's start with basics: a collar and leash, and then we can go to the tag counter, pick one out, and while they are being engraved you can gather anything else Mamoru needs."

Seto figured she had done this before with how organized and calm she was. She led them down an aisle where collars and leashes of all sizes and colors hung on hooks on the walls. Seto insisted that Mamoru would have a leather collar and Mokuba picked out a thick black leather collar with silver studs and d-ring and a wide leather leash. Joey loved it and thought it was really tough-looking.

Mandy led them next to the counter at the back where a pin board displayed a variety of dog tags in different shapes and types of metal. Joey really hoped he would not get the bone or heart shaped one. Seto instead picked out a simple steel rectangle feeling that the other shapes were ridiculous for a male dog. On the form required, Seto filled out what he wanted on the tag in the event Mamoru ever got lost. On one side of the tag was Mamoru's name and Seto's private cell number and on the other Dr. Miko's information. The lady at the desk told them that it would take at least thirty minutes for the tag to be engraved so Mandy led them down aisles where the brothers selected food, bowls, teeth cleaning chews, treats, grooming brushes, and a large plush dog bed.

When they approached the dog toys, Joey immediately singled out a hedgehog dog toy that bore a remarkable resemblance to his old pal Yugi's unique hair style. Picking it up quickly in his mouth, Joey turned the full force of his pleading puppy eyes on the tall brunet. Seto scoffed but made no command for Joey to drop it. Instead he reached out and plucked a bright yellow tennis ball of the shelf and held it up enticingly. Joey dropped the hedgehog, already having named it Yugi 2, into the cart and turned his full attention to the yellow ball of happiness in Seto's hand, his tail wagging wildly. Mandy quickly intervened stating that balls were not to be bounced in the store, making Joey's tail and ears droop in disappointment. Oddly enough, Seto also seemed disappointed as he dropped the ball into the cart and turned back to the toys. Mokuba and Seto took turns discussing the pros and cons of different toys such as Frisbees, tug-of-war ropes, and to Seto's disgust, a squeaky toy. Joey made the final decisions by taking the Frisbee and the rope and putting them in the cart and ignoring the irritating squeaky toy.

One aisle had nothing but carriers and kennels of all sizes from cats to enormous dogs and some were pretty nice except the ones with cage doors. Mandy pointed them out but Seto merely glanced at them and turned away. "He already has a bed and will not need some cage," Seto simply said as he made his way back to the tag counter. He didn't even get a dog house for outside so was basically saying Joey would be an inside-dog and live with his family. Joey nuzzled Seto's hand to show his appreciation. Joey was actually feeling a bit overwhelmed. He never had this many possessions as a human, his clothes and Dueling deck were about it. Suddenly, becoming a dog was looking less like a curse and more like a blessing.

With a cart full of Mamoru's new things and his collar and license snug around his neck, Seto stood at the checkout line. Bags began piling up at the end of the counter. Mokuba grabbed a few bags and headed out the door towards his brothers car.

Seto, carrying the remaining bags and Mamoru at his heels, walked out of the store, but a terrible sight made him drop his burdens. The shopping bags Mokuba had been carrying were lying strewn on the ground and Mokuba was gone. Joey rushed to the place the items had fallen and quickly began sniffing and started growling when he smelled a terribly familiar scent from the day he found Seto in the alley. Lifting his nose to the air, Joey sniffed for his boy's scent and dashed off on the trail, Seto close behind. The scent led him to back alleys again, obviously the kidnapper/attacker liked to stay in the shadows. A sound reached Joey's ears; his boy's cries of fear!

Not bothering to wait for Seto, Joey took off as fast as he could run, winding down alleys until he turned a corner and saw a ninja-looking man all in black with a mask running with Mokuba, gagged and hands and feet bound, under his arms. With a snarl of rage, Joey charged and bit the man's heels, causing Mokuba to be dropped to the ground. Joey, with the kidnappers ankle firmly in his jaws, shook and tore at the man growling and snarling ferociously until a solid blow to the head that rattled Joey's teeth caused him to let go and recoil. When he had shaken off the ringing in his ears, the man was gone, but Mokuba lay crying quietly, unable to move or speak because of the ropes and gag binding him. Joey sniffed the air, the kidnappers scent was growing faint; he was running away. Joey needed to let Seto find them, so standing in a protective stance above Mokuba he began barking loudly.

It wasn't long before Joey heard Seto calling and Joey barked louder to signal his location. When Seto finally found them he immediately ran to his brother's side and removed the gag. "Mokuba! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," said Mokuba as the ropes on his wrists and ankles were being removed. "Mamoru caught up with me and attacked that guy and when he ran, Mamoru stayed with me." When the boy was free, he threw himself into his brother's arms. "Please Seto. Let's go home."

Seto stood with his brother cradled on his hip. "Of course Moki. It's time to go home. Come on Mamoru." The three made their way back to the parking lot where the store associates had loaded their car.

Later at the Kaiba Mansion…

"Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, Master Mokuba seems to be just fine," the doctor said to Seto. The Kaiba private physician met the brothers at the mansion and examined Mokuba immediately, Mamoru sitting protectively at Mokuba's feet. During the entire ride back to the mansion, Mokuba sat, snuggled under his brother's arm, one hand grasping his brother's jacket, the other was buried in Mamoru's thick fur for comfort.

Kaiba had entered his office after the doctor had left and had called his head of security to double protection around the mansion. Yesterday, an attempt was made on his life and today Mokuba was targeted. Only the presence of Mamoru had saved them. Whoever was attacking him wasn't going to stop, and this time he would be ready.

Joey paced agitatedly around the couch where Mokuba sat. His adrenaline was still high from the fight with the man who attempted to kidnap his boy. Back when he was still a human, he had got to know Mokuba during the tournaments and the drama. He was spunky and fun-loving and Joey liked the kid almost right off the bat. Being a big brother, it naturally rubbed him the wrong way when Mokuba, who was just an innocent kid, was used as leverage against Moneybags. He would have knocked the teeth out of anyone who tried that same shit with him using Serenity against him. Mokuba whimpered rubbing at a sore bruise and Joey sat at his boy's feet, laying his head in his lap and licking the bruise, trying in the only way he could to comfort the shaken boy.

Lunch was a quiet affair, Mokuba's usual energy was subdued, Seto was uncertain what to say, and Mamoru quickly finished his food while simultaneously trying to think of a way to cheer up his boys, when he remembered the toys that had been purchased that morning. Heading to the hallway where the bags had been left, Mamoru retrieved the tennis ball and returned to Mokuba's side, dropping the toy in the boy's lap. A smile split the boy's face and he looked up at his brother with pleading eyes. Understanding lit Seto's face and he smiled back and nodded towards the door to the back yard.

For the next several hours, the Kaiba brothers forgot the kidnapping from that morning, having too much fun. The ball would be thrown and Mamoru would charge across the lawn sometimes managing to catch the ball midair. The boys cheered at these times. Mamoru charged the boys and tackled Mokuba, licking the giggling boy all over his face. Once the boy was let up, him and Seto chased the golden wolfdog around the live oaks that dotted the yard. After Mamoru had run for a time, he would suddenly turn around and bound at the boys, who then split and ran to get away from the 'Big Bad Wolf'. They only slowed down when the sun went down and darkness fell. Once again, Roland took pictures from the windows, overjoyed that his young masters were having fun and putting the rough day behind them. Both boys laughed heartedly, a rare sound from the older brother, one that wasn't triumphant, mocking, or cruel, just joyful. Mokuba remembered why that was his favorite sound and couldn't remember the last time he had heard it. Joey thought Seto looked more handsome when he laughed and smiled than when he scowled or smirked. 'Not that I think Moneybags is handsome!' However, he couldn't help but notice how Seto flushed from his cheeks down his neck when he gut-laughed, making him almost glow with mirth.

As a rule, Mokuba got to pick dinner on Saturdays, unless he was out with friends, and almost always wanted pizza. When the brothers and wolf dog had stumbled inside, three large pizzas waited in the kitchen. Seto insisted on showers first and took his time letting the streaming water wash away the sweat, dirt, and worries. Seto reflected on the afternoon. _When was the last time I had so much fun with Mokuba?_ He had acted like a kid, played fetch and chase with Mokuba and Mamoru. The wolf dog had barely been with them a day and he had already changed his life around. First protecting him then saving Mokuba from being kidnapped again, Mamoru was a stalwart guardian from the moment Seto had seen him in that filthy downtown alley.

Down stairs and clean, the Kaiba brothers curled up on the couch and ate pizza while watching a movie (Mokuba had insisted on one about a dog), Mamoru laying his head across Seto's lap and being fed the occasional crust with a hand from both brothers buried in his thick, warm fur. The atmosphere was relaxed and happy, the new little family didn't notice when Roland surreptitiously took another picture on his phone and thinking he would make a photo album as a present for his masters this Christmas. It was still summer so there was plenty of time to take more pictures.

Not too far away…

A man in dark clothing read a file under the light of a single bulb lamp sitting at the desk. His man he had sent to 'collect' the younger Kaiba brother had returned without his quarry and with his leg torn to shreds by what he claimed was a golden wolf. His ankle was destroyed, ligaments torn and bones crushed, muscles and skin shredded from knee to toes. The man would never be useful to him again, so he had 'released' him on the spot after giving his report. The goal to lure the target to a second location using the younger brother obviously wouldn't work if he was too heavily protected.

"Master," spoke a light voice before him. The smaller figure kneeling before him would be his last attempt to remove the target before getting involved himself.

"Go. You know what to do." Kaiba would not see the sunrise. His man specialized in house breaking.

To be continued…

A/N: Reviews feed my confidence and Muses. Next chapter, a home break-in and an emergency doctor call. Who will be needing the doctor? Also, Joey's old pals make an appearance. Long chapter coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to start this chapter off by saying thanks to everyone who followed/favorited my first story, and thanks to all those who took the time to leave wonderful reviews! This chapter goes to you! I know it seems Joey is adapting almost too easily to being a dog, but I always thought he had a very cheerful, playful, almost puppy-like enthusiasm, hence 'Puppyshipping'. This chapter has been giving me a hard time. Still not quite happy with it, but here you go.

Normal Speaking

'Joey's thoughts'

 _Seto's thoughts_

 _'_ _Mokuba's thoughts'_

Mokuba, who had been dozing by the end of the movie, suddenly looked wide awake and nervous. "Hey, Seto? I know we just got Mamoru a bed, but just for tonight, can he stay with me? It's just, today… I was so scared and Mamoru was right there and…" Mokuba trailed off, rubbing a bruise on his arm anxiously.

Seto looked at his brother and made the mistake of looking down at Mamoru. The damn dog was using those big, pleading amber eyes again. Damn he almost looks like Wheeler when he wanted food. The sudden thought of the blonde was unexpected. The last time he had seen Wheeler had been almost a month before at a restaurant where he had met business partners. Across the room, a blonde mop of hair caught his eye and he had looked to see Wheeler in a waiter's uniform taking the orders of a couple seated at a table. He had been wearing a surprisingly well-fitted pair of black slacks that made his legs look miles long, a white long-sleeved button down, a crimson vest that made his waist look tiny and trim, and a matching bow-tie. The outfit looked surprisingly good on the blonde and the young man's polite smile and speech to the elderly couple made for a quite endearing picture. The whole meeting long, Seto's eyes had followed the young man. Wheeler had never slowed down or stopped smiling. He had been attentive to his customers and overall friendly with everyone he interacted with. When maneuvering between tables with heavy platters of food, the blonde had shown a remarkable grace that clashed with Seto's mental image of the clumsy, rough mutt. When Seto had left, he had dropped a generous tip to the manager for Wheeler's service, even though the blonde had never known he had been there. That night, Seto had a horrible nightmare in which Wheeler had been chased by a smoky shadow and the blonde had screamed when the shadow had pierced his chest. Seto had bolted upright covered in sweat, and ever since the CEO would sometimes wonder how the blonde was fairing.

Seto sighed, "Alright, he can stay with you, but just know the security around the mansion has been doubled. No one is getting to us here."

Joey followed his boy up the stairs and jumped on the bed while Mokuba went to brush his teeth. When Mokuba emerged from the bathroom and saw Mamoru waiting for him, he grinned and took a running jump onto the bed, snuggling with the dog. Mokuba tried to go the sleep, but the terrifying events of the morning made him unable to settle down, tossing and turning. _'I just want my big brother.'_

After about an hour of watching his boy fret, Joey had had enough. He gently took Mokuba's pajama shirt sleeve in his mouth and tugged the boy out of bed to the door. "Mamoru, where are we going? That's Seto's room" he said as they came to the door down the hall. Mamoru proceeded to scratch at the doorframe and whimper loudly.

Seto opened the door wearing light-blue pajamas, surprised to see his brother and Mamoru. "Mokuba? Is everything alright?" he asked in concern.

"Umm… well…" Mokuba stuttered. He was unsure about asking his big brother if he could stay with him, because it had been years since they shared a bed and Seto may not want to sleep with his baby brother anymore.

Joey huffed in annoyance and nudged past Seto into the master bedroom. The room was huge but sparsely decorated in shades of light blue, white, and silver, reminiscent of the Blue Eyes White Dragon duel monster card. A king sized bed with a simple white headboard rested against the far wall and Joey made his way over to sit beside it and looking expectantly at the brothers.

Seto chuckled and looked down at his little brother, "Looks like Mamoru wants a sleep-over."

Mokuba grinned up at his big brother and they raced to the bed. There was a flurry as the gangly-limbed brothers struggled to keep their balance when a giant ball of gold fur joined the fray. Finally, Mokuba was settled between his big brother and his new best friend, one hand clutching the light blue material of Seto's pajama shirt, the other buried in Mamoru's thick, soft neck fur. Seto used one arm to hold his brother close and the other gently stroked the golden side of their own personal protector. Seto's back was to the giant window with floor-length, gossamer white curtains while Mamoru nuzzled the hands of his new family.

Joey knew that if anyone told him a month ago that he would consider the Kaiba brothers his family, he would have laughed himself silly, then suggest that they went to see a shrink. Now, after having seen the care and human side of Seto, played with the brothers, and protected them, the boy-turned-wolf decided that all things considered, things could have been worse. Still, Joey frequently thought of his little sister, of his friends, and the life that was stolen from him with a bullet to the chest. 'How did I survive? I was shot and tuned into a dog. This weird stuff usually happened around Yugi whenever the Pharaoh was involved. Please,' he prayed 'whoever saved me, I need to know why.' With the faces of his sister and his old buddies in mind, Joey fell asleep snuggled in the arms of the Kaiba brothers.

~Dream begins~

"JOEY"

Joey, once again in his human form, yelped and opened his eyes, looking around in fright. He was no longer in Seto's room, but in a room that reminded him of the inside of the Pharaoh's palace, the throne room to be exact. Why, because there was an enormous throne before him, and every inch was needed to seat the just as towering man sitting on it. Joey gulped, because when he looked up at the man's face, glowing amber eyes stared down at him from the face of a jackal. He remembered enough from his visit to Ancient Egypt to realize that he was probably standing face to face one of their beast-headed deities.

"Y-y-yes?" Joey whimpered.

"Do not fear me, child. It was I who saved you the night the servant of darkness took your life. I am Anubis" boomed the god.

"You saved me?" asked Joey. "But how come I ended up as a dog? How do you even know me?"

"I have observed the quest of the Pharaoh and the friends he made along the way. You stood out to me as one of loyalty, courage, and strength gained only from the trials of life…" here, the deity looked down at his knees as if in remembrance, "…trials that I know intimately. I saw myself in you, and when your life was robbed of you I decided to intervene. Your body was damaged, so you required a new form. The form you took reflected your canine spiritual characteristics, and a magnificent specimen you are indeed."

"Wow", breathed Joey, stunned that this amazing being thought his life was worth saving. "Thank you for saving me, and don't get me wrong! I'm grateful, but what about my sister and my friends? I just wish I could let them know that I'm okay. The last thing I want is to make Serenity think I abandoned her."

Anubis gave the young man a canine grin showing lots of pointed teeth. "Fear not. This form need not be permanent. There are others who are under my protection, but their lives are being targeted. Act as my shield, defend my charges, prove to my fellow gods that you are everything I know you to be and worth the gift of new life, and you shall be restored to your humanity."

"Really?! Awesome! Thanks… but, um… who am I supposed to be protecting?" Joey asked.

The jackal-headed god laughed. "My dear child, they are your new family, the descendants of my priests. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba are under attack from an enemy hidden within, and I want you to protect them. You have already been doing a marvelous job, but you are needed. Now," said Anubis as he raised his hand and brought it down hard on the armrest of the throne.

~Dream ends~

Joey opened his eyes lying in Seto's bed as a dog, and knew immediately that something was not right. He slowly took in a deep breath, and his fur stood on end. There was a stranger in the room. Joey stayed perfectly still, keeping his breathing slow and steady to not alert the stranger to his presence. As he watched the area behind Seto, a shadow separated from the corner, approached the young man, and Joey saw the glint of a knife in the shadow's hand as he raised it above his head.

With a thunderous snarl, Joey leaped over his boys and latched his jaws around the forearm holding the knife, dragging the man away from the bed. Mokuba cried out in fear and Seto yelled for his security as Joey continued to shake and jerk the man around to keep him from the Kaibas. The door burst open and Seto's armed security guards ran in, when a familiar burning pain laced Joey's side. The assassin had drawn another knife and slashed the large beast thwarting his mission. Joey snarled at the pain, but refused to let go. A security guard ran up and bashed the assassin across the head with his firearm, knocking him unconscious, and only then did Joey release his locked jaws and collapsed on his uninjured side with a pained whine.

"Mamoru," Mokuba cried as he raced to his dog with his brother.

Seto looked at his guards, "Take the would-be-assassin to the closed room and tie him up. Be sure to frisk him good to make sure he doesn't have any more knives or tools to get out. You," he pointed to one, "Call Dr. Miko and let her know we have an emergency and we will be arriving at her clinic very soon. The rest of you, wrap clean towels around Mamoru's wound and use the emergency stretcher to get him in the van _carefully_. Go."

Seto approached his brother who had tears running down his face as he gently stroked the golden fur around Mamoru's face and neck to comfort him. Seto knelt beside Mokuba and laid a hand on his back. "Mokuba, we need to load him in the car to get him to Dr. Miko. She can help him, and I need you to run and get dressed and meet us out front. We won't leave without you, but you need to hurry." The boy looked up at his brother with teary eyes, but he nodded and left the room with a guard.

Seto looked down in the eyes of the wonderful animal that had saved him and his brother yet again. Mamoru whimpered in pain and Seto reached down and rubbed his ears. "Good boy, Mamoru. We are going to get you help."

Joey blinked up through the pain at the older Kaiba who spoke so quietly and calmly. He closed his eyes and leaned into the hand stroking his head so gently. His family was safe, and with that thought, Joey let the darkness of unconsciousness claim him.

The older Kaiba quickly dressed and followed the stretcher down the stairs and saw Mokuba already waiting outside by the van that had been pulled around. Mamoru, who had already bled through the towels, was lifted into the back of the van and the brothers took seats up front with Roland who was driving. The drive to the clinic was tense with Mokuba crying quietly with his brother's arm around him while Seto spoke to his guards back at the mansion, confirming that the intruder was locked down and waiting for his return to interrogate him. Seto swore to himself that if Mamoru was permanently injured, he would break the intruder's fingers, one by one.

Dr. Miko was waiting for them at the entrance to her clinic with three assistants who rushed into action as soon as the van stopped and carried the injured animal back to the emergency room. The Kaibas were asked to remain in the waiting room until Dr. Miko had stabilized Mamoru. Roland organized the security around the clinic, realizing that if whoever was targeting his employers found out that the assassin tonight failed, they may attempt another attack. Mokuba continued to cry as his brother held him, while Seto was compiling a list of people who would be angry enough to send assassins over and over after him. His guards were left alive during the first attack, and while they tried to use Mokuba, they did not harm him. The assassin tonight came to his room, unknowing that his brother and wolf-dog protector were with him. He was the target and they just wanted him dead, no one else.

To send obviously hired trained assassins, they may stand to gain something from his death. However, the list was still too long, and it needed to be shortened. Hopefully, the captured assassin may reveal some information during his interrogation.

It was three hours later that Dr. Miko came out. She smiled, "Mamoru is going to be just fine. The cut was very shallow, despite how much it bled. We've given him a plasma transfusion for the blood loss and a few stitches, but he is still malnourished from his time on the streets and deficient in a few vitamins. I'll prescribe a powder you can mix in his food to replenish his vitamins and help him bulk up, as well as gentle exercise to start while he heals. No rough play or he might rip his stitches, but a good walk daily is just what he needs to stay active and heal properly."

Mokuba cheered and hugged the vet around her waist who hugged him back with a chuckle. Seto let out his own sigh of relief. "Is he able to come home tonight, or will you keep him here?" Seto asked.

Dr. Miko shook her head. "You can take him home, but I would like to know how he got injured."

Seto frowned, "We were attacked in our own home tonight. Only Mamoru's presence saved us."

Mokuba chirped up, "He tackled the guy right across the room and kept shaking him so he couldn't get to us, but the guy used a knife to cut Mamoru and still he didn't let go."

"Oh my," breathed Dr. Miko. "It would seem that you chose the perfect name for him. I'll fill out his prescription while you get him loaded up. By the way, he won't be able to go up and down stairs for about a week and if he starts biting at his stitches, bring him back and I'll put the cone on him. Keep the bandages on for a day, and when you take them off, check the wound and if it is red, puffy, or has green or yellow discharge, bring him back because he might have an infection."

Seto nodded in understanding and saw Mamoru, still unconscious, being carried gently out to the van with Mokuba walking alongside. He requested that the bill be sent to him, and followed the stretcher out. The ride back was considerably less stressful and when they arrived, Seto directed his men to carry Mamoru into the family room and lay him on his pet bed beside the couch. Mokuba disappeared upstairs, but returned quickly back in his pajamas and carrying his pillow and a blanket which he deposited on the couch. The boy glared up at his older brother, as if daring him to tell him he couldn't remain at Mamoru's side, but Seto smiled, ruffled the boy's hair, and turned to speak to Roland about the intruder.

It was time to get some questions answered.

To be continued…

A/N: Thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter! Between school and work, I've just not had energy to write. I have started the next chapter already, so it will not be months until the next update.


End file.
